Naruto El Artista Ninja
by Yuukuru
Summary: Un joven Naruto, maltratado y odiado por su pueblo, desea volverse fuerte para protegerse y aquellos seres preciados que consiga en el futuro; es ahí donde un peculiar trió le enseñara el hermoso, y letal, arte ninja.


Nuevo escrito, no tengo mucho que decir, solo lean y espero les sea de su agrado la idea que me surgió. Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, Empecemos.

* * *

**Prologo**

Por los desolados bosques cercanos a la Aldea oculta de la hoja, deambulaba una persona, alguien inferior a los 7 años. Con un tono de cabello rubio como el sol, de estatura un poco inferior a infantes de su edad, algo desnutrido. Su ropaje, compuesto únicamente por una camisa blanca con un logo de remolino en la espalda, un short corto y oscuro, completamente descalzado, cubría su cuerpo. El niño caminaba lentamente tallando sus azulados ojos los cuales soltaban ligeras lágrimas, entristecido por la situación que diariamente debía vivir. Sobre todo, en este fatídico día.

Actualmente la aldea se encontraba "festejando" la victoria del anterior líder contra una de las peores criaturas que azoto la pacifica Konoha. Hoy hace 7 años que ocurrió la derrota del temible zorro de nueve colas, Kyubi. Era un ambiente de celebración, alegría, tristeza incluida por las vidas perdidas durante el desastre. Pero especialmente, el peor y mejor día para ese pequeño que seguía su camino. Normalmente sufría miradas de desprecio, odio y rabia por parte de los habitantes de Konoha, sin entender las razones. A veces, uno que otro maltrato. No obstante, en este día; la pequeña distancia entre desprecio y violencia, se destrozaba.

En esta fecha, las personas que más repudio le tenían, nubladas por el odio, la tristeza, el alcohol y demás razones, le perseguían, expulsaban su incontable molestia contra el infante quien no era capaz de defenderse, al menos no de tantas personas. Y en dado caso, hacerlo traería peores consecuencias. Era la fecha que más odiaba y apreciaba, la detestaba porque sufría de peores abusos, golpizas y mayores daños físicos y emocionales. La apreciaba, porque era la fecha de su nacimiento, el día en que fue engendrado. Y aunque deseaba tener una madre o padre consigo, lo que más se preguntaba era donde estabas o si seguían con vida.

Su estado actual era debido a ello, a la "caza" que le daban anualmente. Sus ropajes sucios, rotos en diversos lados, cabello alborotado, más de lo normal, con pequeñas manchas rojizas cubriéndole mechones de pelo. Además de rostro ligeramente inflamado. Todo por aquel odio injustificado, porque él no comprendía que pudo haber hecho para recibir tal trato. Toda su vida estuvo sin nadie, viviendo como le era posible, llegando a robar para obtener un sustento diario. Pero jamás esperaba que tales acciones de un niño desesperado, causaran tanta rabia.

Finalmente cayo frente un árbol un poco más grande que los demás, se arrastró en un hueco de buen tamaño donde su pequeña persona entraba fácilmente. La noche era hermosa, tranquila, silenciosa y desolada en aquel apartado lugar. El único lugar donde esperaba jamás ser encontrado; ellos nunca se contentaban con una simple golpiza, un par, o tres veces más bastaban para saciar ese apetito de venganza que el niño desconocía.

Abrazo su cuerpo, adolorido, cansado, herido. Y las lágrimas empezaron a surgir, en un pequeño sollozo que lentamente crecía en intensidad. Hasta que la noche fue opacada por gritos entristecidos, agónicos, solitarios de un niño que no tenía la culpa de un pueblo ignorante. Sollozos que iniciaban con tristeza, gritos a los cuales poco a poco se les unía la cólera junto al dolor. Porque él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba. Solo quería saber las razones, si realmente hizo algo cruel para merecer tal castigo. Y si fuese así, felizmente aceptaría este destino; si no, si en realidad le generaban tal daño en vano, su pequeño corazón posiblemente caería en las garras de la destrucción. Finalmente, su cansado y adolorido cuerpo, tomo reposo en aquel hueco árbol frio, desolado, oscuro; pero…donde era libre y no sufría.

* * *

El solo mañanero finalmente arribo lentamente en el cielo, los pájaros cercanos iniciaban un cantico hermoso recibiendo el nuevo día. El niño que durmió toda la noche en aquel lugar, abría sus ojos lentamente. Observo su alrededor levemente desorientado de su ubicación, hasta que los fuertes golpes de la noche llegaron a su cabeza, recordando perfectamente la agonía de aquel instante. Respiro hondo y surgió de ese agujero, solo tenía que seguir adelante, debía demostrar su fuerza, su espíritu, ser como aquel hombre que enfrento un demonio y le derroto. Se haría más fuerte, para protegerse y proteger a los amigos que estaba seguro hacer en el futuro.

— No logras comprender mis palabras, Danna — una voz extraña capto su atención, cercando a su persona, aunque lejos igualmente. Rápidamente se ocultó entre unos matorrales lo mejor que pudo.

— Tu eres el que no deja que la información entre en tu hueca cabeza — expreso alguien de una voz igualmente juvenil. Aquel niño miro entre las hojas y diviso a dos personas que, juraría, jamás observo por la aldea.

El primero era un chico de cabellera rojiza corta, piel pálida, cuyos ojos eran de tono café, cuya expresión era neutral o seriedad, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica de color negro con estampados de nubes rojizas.

A su lado, estaba otro de aspecto igualmente juvenil, cuya cabellera rubia era larga y sujeta en una cola de caballo con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, ambos de todo azul claro, aunque solo uno se apreciaba mejor. Iba igualmente con una túnica de mismo colores y estampados.

— Entenderás algún día la belleza del arte eterno — expreso el muchacho pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

— Eterno mi trasero, el arte es algo que dura un instante, que debe apreciarse y desaparecer en el momento — respondió el otro con ligera hostilidad.

— Parece que requieres un poco de escarmiento y aprendizaje del verdadero arte — el chico pelirrojo, ligeramente más bajos, le observo con reto en la mirada.

— Adelante, Danna, me gustaría demostrar como tu arte se desvanece al instante — el otro confiando alzo su mano y sorpresivamente una boca sonriente se apreciaba en la palma del individuo.

El niño rubio miraba entre asustado e intrigado aquellas dos desconocidas personas, sin saber perfectamente en irse o mantenerse oculto lo mejor que pudiese. Sin embargo, sus instintos le advertían que lo mejor era retirarse lo más silencioso y lento posible. Ignorando los gritos de uno de ellos, se escabullo lo más sigiloso que pudiese. Sin fijarse bien, su pequeña cabeza impacto con algo, miro delante suyo apreciando unos pies con las uñas pintadas, además de una túnica oscura y nubes rojas. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un par de orbes azulados oscuros mirándole fijamente.

El niño expuso una cara de terror al verse descubierto, ya que no sabía de qué eran capaces estos desconocidos. Y para su propiedad honestidad, al mirar los ojos azulados de esa persona, sintió una emoción, miedo. Sabía que debía huir como fuese. Se levantó como pudo y empezó a correr. Cerro sus ojos sin fijarse en el camino, solo necesitaba escapar. En unos cuantos segundos noto algo extraño, no sentía tocar el suelo. Abrió sus ojos y noto como estaba en el aire mientras corría.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba siendo sujetado por… ¿Papel? Pues sí, una especie de "garra" de papel le sujetaba de la cintura. Y aunque estaba consciente de que el papel era un material fácil de romper, este no parecía ceder ante sus rasguños y esfuerzos. Finalmente fue llevado delante de aquella persona, la cual era una mujer de cabellos azules recogidos, con una especie de flor blanca en su cabeza, además de piel blanca. Con un pircieng en la zona bajo su labio. Aquella chica atrajo al rubio infante ante su persona quien aún seguía con intentos de escapar del agarre.

— ¡Po-por favor! — el niño empezó a llorar notoriamente mientras observaba a la mujer quien ni se inmutaba — ¡Y-yo prometo irme, pe-pero no me lastime, por favor! — seguía diciendo con notorio temor en sus palabras.

— Vaya, no sabía que eras de maltratar niños, Konan — la voz picara y quisquillosa provino del rubio que discutía con el pelirrojo, quienes se acercaron al oír la conmoción — ¿Y este mocoso quién es? — pregunto observando fijamente al rubio pequeño quien era lágrimas y mucosidad.

— Parece un idiota, igual a ti — tanto el rubio mayor como el menor, quien al oír eso cambio su llanto por expresión molesta, le observaron.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas idiota?! — respondieron al mismo tiempo.

— Definitivamente son igual de idiotas — dijo nuevamente causando mayor molestia en ambos — Ya solo mata al mocoso y vayámonos, estamos en territorio enemigo — expreso sin más el pelirrojo. La mujer, de nombre Konan, mantenía la mirada fija en el niño, al parecer analizándolo. El infante se tensó ante las palabras del hombre y quiso liberarse nuevamente.

— ¿Qué tanto le miras? ¿Te encariñaste? Si tanto te cuesta lo hare yo — el rubio mayor metió su mano dentro de una pequeña bolsa, duro unos cuantos segundos ante la mirada temerosa del infante quien esperaba ver un cuchillo o algo similar, pero cuando este saco su mano y la abrió, se asombró de cierta forma — Déjalo en el suelo para acabar con esto — en la palma del mayor estaba una figura de arcilla, siendo semejante a una araña.

— Es…eso... — Konan y el otro mirando al niño fijamente — Es increíble… ¿Cómo hizo eso? — pregunto con aquel tono curioso de un menor. El rubio de melena larga se mantuvo momentos en silencio.

— Demonios — soltó el pelirrojo con rostro cansado sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

— ¡Me alegra que preguntes mocoso! — dijo el otro con emoción al parecer. La mujer no apartaba su mirada del niño quien se mostraba algo incómodo por ello — Esto, pequeño renacuajo, es arte, hermoso, delicado, detallado y sobre todo… — la araña de su mano cobro vida y la arrojo ante la mirada del niño.

— Deidara esp-

— ¡Efímero! — la araña de arcilla cayó sobre un árbol — ¡Katsu! — grito aquel hombre de nombre Deidara. Para mayor asombro del infante, aquel muñeco brillo un instante para luego detonar causando así una pequeña explosión que pulverizo la mitad del árbol.

Tanto la mujer como el otro sujeto le miraron sin poder creer la imbecilidad que había cometido, mientras que el niño estaba embobado y emocionado por ello, Deidara se mantenía con una pose de orgullo y satisfacción al demostrar su arte y como este se ejecutaba perfectamente.

— ¡Increíble! — dijo con emoción sincera el niño aumentando el ego del artista explosivo.

— No puedo creer que hallas sido tan imbécil de hacer eso — el otro sujeto le observo con un reproche.

— Sasori no Danna, el niño sentía curiosidad de mi perfecto arte, solo le di una demostración — respondió con orgullo.

— Tu demostración nos pudo haber delatado — hablo ahora la mujer con un tono molesto, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba. Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde en la cabeza del sujeto, quien tosió levemente — Debemos irnos ya — dijo nuevamente ella, repentinamente la mano de papel que sujetaba al rubio menor le soltó, y para asombro del niño, los papeles se unían al cuerpo de esa señorita.

— ¿No le vas asesinar? — pregunto Sasori observando al niño.

— No, no creo que resulte un problema — respondió, aunque sus palabras parecían ocultar algo — Hay que movernos antes de que…

De forma repentina un Kunai cayó en medio, un papel ardiendo se apreciaba sujeto, los tres con túnicas sabían perfectamente lo que significaba eso. La explosión ocurrió generando así un manto de polvo. Varios ninjas de máscaras aparecieron siendo un total de 10 aproximadamente.

— Confirmada, apareció de tres sujetos sospechosos, cada uno de ellos lleva puesto un-

Inesperadamente una cosa surgió del manto polvoriento, siendo una especie de ave blanquecina. Al estar casos centímetros de ellos, brillo. Los que fueron capaces de evitarlo se alejaron, salvo por 2 quienes no reaccionaron a tiempo. La explosión se generó cercana a ellos mandándoles lejos y con sus cuerpos destrozados.

— ¡Maldición, tengan cuidado! — expreso quien era un líder, su boca se en mudo cuando una figura rápidamente se digirió a su persona, no hubo tiempo de reacción, de un instante a otro, miraba su cuerpo. Su cabeza había sido rebanada.

— ¡Capitán! — grito uno de los atacantes, para sentir una perforación en su estómago, al notarlo, observo el agujero enorme que le atravesaba. Detrás suyo una especie de estaca giratoria hecha únicamente de papel. Cayo muerto sin más. Los restantes atacantes se agruparon mirando el lugar de detonación.

— ¡S-son muy fuertes! — grito uno de ellos.

Finalmente la polvera se desvaneció revelando al enemigo, el pelirrojo Sasori tenía tras suyo una especie de marioneta con enormes hojillas en vez de brazos, la cual movía su cabeza levemente generando un aspecto tétrico. El rubio Deidara estaba con variados animales de arcillas los cuales igualmente se movía. Y por último, la mujer Konan estaba con su cuerpo desprendiendo hojas de papel. Y detrás de él por causa de la chica, estaba un niño rubio asombrado mirando aquellas tres personas. Sabía que esos tipos eran Ambus, la unidad de elite de Konoha, sin embargo, 4 de ellos cayeron rápido ante esos tres.

— ¿Vez lo que causas? Idiota — le regaño Sasori al rubio.

— Hmp, tampoco es para tanto — intento excusarse.

— Silencio, acabemos esto rápido, debemos irnos ya — les cayo Konan, ambos arrojaron un pequeño bufido manteniendo silencio.

El pequeño niño se quedó mirando fijamente, estaba temeroso, no hay duda, sin embargo, durante el pequeño tiempo que duro aquel combate, observo lo maravilloso de esas tres personas. Como ese pelirrojo manejaba aquella figura inerte, como aquel rubio enviaba sus criaturas y estas explotaban, y como la mujer realizaba grandes acciones con sus hojas. Puede que solo fuera un minuto o quizás dos de duelo, pero el niño quedo atrapado.

Finalmente culmino el encuentro, los cuerpos de aquellos Ambus estaban en el suelo o por diversas zonas. Mientras que los tres extraños ni tenían un solo rasguño mostrando la superioridad.

— Andando — expreso la mujer únicamente.

— ¡Esperen! — un infantil grito les hizo detenerse, los tres se giraron mirando al niño — P…por…favor…— temeroso, pero decidido, respiro hondo y les miro — ¡Por favor déjenme ir con ustedes! — grito fuertemente.

— No — respondió Sasori directamente dejando con cara incrédula al niño.

— Y…yo…quiero…ser fuerte…ser fuerte…para…no permitir que nadie me lastime — Konan le miraba fijamente — ¡Por eso, quiero ser igual de fuerte como ustedes! — sus ojos azulados mostraban una decisión, cosa que sorprendió a la femenina, puesto que le recordaban a cierta persona.

— Escucha enano, no somos niñeras, así que no cuentes con eso — hablo Deidara quien estaba por irse.

— ¡Pe-pero, yo quiero aprender lo genial del arte efímero! — aquellas palabras detuvieron el andar del rubio mayor.

— Esto es una mierda, lo matare para evitarnos problemas — expreso Sasori listo para mandar su marioneta, pero Deidara se interpuso.

— Danna, no se precipite, el mocoso solo quiere aprender el verdadero arte, no sea celoso por ello — escupió el rubio generando molestia en su compañero.

— E-en realidad…quisiera también aprender a manejar esos muñecos — esas palabras golpearon a Deidara quien le observo con molestia para temor del rubio, mientras Sasori sonreía levemente – Y…y eso de papel…como…la señorita — miro ahora a Konan.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mirando al enano, realmente no tenían ni tiempo ni chance ¿O quizás sí? En todo caso, estabas seguros que más enemigos llegarían, por lo que era mejor seguir ese tema en otro lado. Konan observo a Deidara, quien suspiro y en pocos segundos creo un ave de buen tamaño, para mayor alegría del niño observando aquella gran ave. La mujer de papel tomo al infante y le poso sobre el ave, para los tres empezar su recorrido siendo seguidos por aquel animal de arcilla.

El niño felizmente sentía el viento golpear su rostro, con una sonrisa enorme puesto que era la primera vez que le aceptaban sin recibir golpes o desprecio, y eso le agradaba, además, ellos eran fuertes, muy fuertes. Y si llegaba a ser igual de fuerte como ellos, podría volver a Konoha, patearles el culo a quien intentara herirles y demostrar su valía. Demostrar que llegaría a ser igual, o quizás, más fuerte que el anterior Hokage. Pero primero lo primero, debía convencer a esos extraños de ayudarles. Cosa que, notando como el rubio y otro discutía, y la seria mirada de la mujer, no sería nada sencillo.

**Fin del Prologo**


End file.
